A Witch's Help?
by Prince Quinn
Summary: Maka is kidnapped, and everyone's worried when suddenly Kid, Black Star, and Soul all get a letter saying to meet someone with the initials E.F. at Death Bucks. What's going to happen? PAIRING HAS CHANGED. IT IS UNDECIDED YET.
1. Chapter 1

Kid woke with a start as he'd sensed something wrong with one of his close friends. He couldn't tell who it was, all he knew was that it had nothing to do with his weapons. That was when his phone rang loudly in the quiet room, startling him quite a bit. The caller I.D said that it was Soul, and it seemed urgent, seeing as the scythe was calling him at three-oh-eight in the morning. Kid yawned then reached over to the phone, picking it up and placing the speaker by his ear. "Hello?" He asked tiredly.

"Kid, it's Soul, Maka's gone missing." Soul replied quickly. Thats all it took, Kid slammed his phone down onto the bedside table and pulled the covers off of himself, leaving him in just his boxers. He sat up as a light rap on his door startled him again. He looked up, knowing that it would probably be Liz or Patty or maybe both.

"Kid, it's Liz and Patty, we have something you might want to see." Liz called out as she opened his door slightly. In her hands was a letter, and judging by the looks on the girls' faces, it wasn't anything good. Kid gestured for the letter and Liz handed it over, rather reluctantly. The letter read;

_"Dear Reaper,_

_If you or any of your friends ever want to see Maka again,_

_Meet me at Death Bucks._

_Don't let Shinigami-sama know __anything__ of this meeting,_

_or you'll never see your little girlfriend ever again._

_Meet me there at eight P.M_

_Signed,_

_E.F."_

The only person Kid could think of who's initial's were E.F. was Eruka Frog, but she was a witch. So why would she be helping a DWMA student if she knew that the students hunted witches on a regular basis? Things weren't making sense. "Kid?" Liz suddenly spoke up, breaking his concentration. "Do you know who E.F. is?"

"Eruka Frog, a witch." Kid mumbled numbly. Patty and Liz gasped loudly as the word left his mouth. "I'm going to meet her on Friday. Don't tell anyone of this, alright?" He got a reluctant nod from his weapons and he continued. "Now go get some sleep, we have school tomorrow." The twin pistols said their goodnights as they went to their rooms. He sighed, knowing he'd get no sleep for the rest of the night. He was happy that tomorrow was Thursday, but that didn't keep him from imagining the horrible things happening to Maka right now.

~To Maka~

_'Where am I? I don't know this place, its cold and dark, like one of those scary movies came and sucked me into it. What's going on? I hear voices, but I can't tell who they're from... I wonder what's happening to me.'_ Maka thought to herself as the voices came closer, she could now overhear their conversations.

"Well, she's still asleep, but the moment she wakes up, get her out of that cell and into the ropes over there. We need her to get revenge once and for all, seeing as she's the DWMA's best weapon meister." _'No, it can't be, I know this voice! Please, no, I killed her...'_ She was trembling now, fearing for her life. "Hey, she's awake now. Tie her up." It was her worst nightmare come true, _she_ was alive.

~The next day!~

"Souly-kun!" Blair purred out as she tackled the white-haired boy to the ground, pressing her breasts into his face, causing an enormous nosebleed. "Stay home with Blair, nya."

"Blair, I can't I have school." He growled out, pushing the sexy purple kitty off of him before something else happened. "Now go away so I can change." Blair glared at him, taking a seat on his bed and bouncing up and down. He watched her with amazment in his eyes, feeling heat down at his manhood, saying this wasn't going to end well. "Blair, now!" He shouted and the neko scampered out. Soul sighed and went to his closet. Today was going to be different without Maka there with him. Soul dressed and left his room, noticing an envelope on the table.

"I see you've found the letter, nya." Blair meowed, now in her cat form as she watched him open it and read it carefully. Soul's grip tightened as he read on further, already knowing who E.F. was. It was Eruka Frog, and she was coming to tell him something. Soul was hurting even more inside as he placed the letter down and rushed out the door, his motorcycle key's tight in his grip.

~At school, Kid's p.o.v~

I stared at the wall, something was off about it and I couldn't tell what it was that was bothering me. Everything seemed alri- There it is! The picture is off by three millimeters! I ran over with my ruler, straightening the picture and making the wall symmetrical again. Soul rushed in then, causing the picture to become asymmetrical again. "Soul, you idiot!"

"Kid!" Soul yelled at me, running over and tackling me to the floor. "I need to talk to you, right now." He grumbled out as he stood back up, rubbing the back of his neck. He gestured for me to follow him and I did. He brought me into the hallway, speaking quickly but quietly. "Kid, I got a letter, from a witch. It was from Eruka Frog, she wants me to meet her over at Death Bucks tomorrow at eight. Do you know anything about this?"

~Normal p.o.v~

"I know about this, yes. I got a letter from her as well." Kid nodded. "She wants me to meet her there tomorrow. It wouldn't be a surprise if Black Star got a letter as well, saying to meet there at eight." The albino boy looked at the raven-haired meister questioningly. "I mean, she wants me to meet her there with Liz and Patty, now she wants you to be there as well. It seems as if she wants the group to meet her there for some reason." Black Star appeared then, startling the scythe. The blue-haired assassin seemed down, and that wasn't normal. _'He probably got the call from Soul, and the letter.'_ Kid thought to himself as he greated Black Star.

"Kid, Soul." Black Star nodded quietly. Both boys knew something was wrong, seeing as the assassin didn't have any of his usual energy inside of him. "Do you know the meaning of this letter?" Black Star shoved the letter into Kid's face and he noted it was the same as the other two had gotten.

"It's from Eruka Frog, she want's to talk to us. Bring Tsubaki with you if you're going, we'll probably need our weapon's." Kid informed Black Star, and the boys energy came back almost immediatly upon hearing the name Eruka. They other boys' deadpanned as Tsubaki finally arrived, apologizing deeply for Black Star's attitude.

"It's fine, Tsubaki. Don't worry about it, alright?" Soul muttered, keeping his 'cool-guy' facade up. He informed Tsubaki of what was going on as Kid left the small group to enter the class again, taking his seat inbetween his weapons. As he sat down, Professor Stein rolled in, tripping over the door thingy as he usually did. (A/N Sorry, don't know what its called) The entire class sighed before Black Star crashed in through a window. "And he's back." Soul muttered, walking in through the door. "So un-cool."

"Student's," Stein started as he picked himself and his chair up, "we've just received a call from Medusa." The entire class froze in place, including Kid. They'd defeated Medusa a while ago... Right? "I was there as she called. Medusa has kidnapped Maka and is holding her hostage. She wants to trade Maka for something else... She wants Kid." Stein finished, his crazed gaze moving over each student slowly as if checking their souls for something.

"That must be what Eruka wanted to talk to us about." Soul muttered aloud and Stein turned to him, as well as the gazes of all the other kid's. Kid mentally facepalmed, figuring something like this would happen.

"Hm? Soul, by any chance, are you talking about Eruka Frog, the witch?" Soul nodded. "She wanted to talk to you? About what? What time? Who else knows about this?" It felt like Stein was going to go on forever, then he finally stopped the flow of questions, silently waiting for them to be answered.

"Yes, the witch. Yeah, she wanted to talk to me. Kid and Black Star know about this. I don't know about what, and at-" Kid cut Soul off with a hand to the scythe's mouth. He leaned down so he could whisper into the boys ear, glaring down at Stein.

"Do not tell him anything else. Eruka doesn't want father to find out about this. You'd've known if you'd read the entire letter, which you said you have!" Kid hissed, then continued. "So don't tell Stein anything else or he'll probably go to father, which Eruka doesn't want. Understand?" Soul nodded and Kid smiled triumphantly. "Sorry Professor, neither of us remember the time. I doubt Black Star would know either."

"What're you talking about? She wants to meet us at-" Kid ran up the stairs and did the same to Black Star as he'd done to Soul, telling Black Star the same thing. "Nevermind." Black Star said as Kid removed his hand and went back to his seat. _'They're hiding something, I can tell that much, but what are the three hiding? I'd better tell Shinigami-sama of this at once...'_ Stein thought to himself.

~To Maka~

She was bound by her hands, gagged, and treated like shit. She was beaten occasionally, and she never got food or water. She'd tried to warn Shinigami-sama about this when Medusa called him, but Medusa had thought of that and hid the girl. Her hair was dirty, she hadn't taken a shower since... What was today? She couldn't tell. Maka thought that it must've been days, seeing as this was how she felt. "Mmph..." She groaned against the dirty rag stuffed into her mouth. Whenever she managed to get it out, one of the Mizune's watching her would shove it into her mouth deeper, so she'd given up. If only Soul was here, and they hadn't fought that day. Maka remembered all to clearly what had happened.

~_Flashback_~

_**It was Tuesday evening and Soul was just arriving home. Maka had gotten there earlier due to her boyfriend taking her home on his levitating skateboard. Soul could never remember the name of it, and he couldn't care less. "I'm home," he shouted out, getting tackled by Blair, her oversized breasts going into his face.**_

_**"Welcome home, Soul. It's past dinner, what took so long?" Maka greated as the cat-woman got off of him.**_

_** "Went out for a drink with Black Star." He slurred slightly, trying his best to act sober. She wasn't fooled by the act, seeing as she and Blair could smell the stench of the alcohol on his clothing. "I'm gonna take a shower, but Maka, I need to tell you something. Blair, you need to get out for a few minutes." Blair didn't object, she just left the small appartment slowly, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of what was about to happen.**_

_** "What's up Soul?" Maka asked as she turned away to get some ingrediants out for dinner. He said nothing as he went up behind her, hugging her small form to him tightly. She squeeked at the embrace then turned around and looked him in the eye. "Soul, tell me what's wrong."**_

_** "Maka, I never had a chance to tell you this, so I'm telling you now." He slurred, giving up on the act of being sober. "Maka Albarn, I love you. I've loved you deeply ever since we met, but you've always loved that Shinigami so you ignored my feelings the entire time." She just stared at him.**_

_** "That's the alcohol talking," she murmured, trying her best to get out of his grip. "S-Soul, you're hurting me." As if on instinct, his grip had tightened even more. "S-Soul!" He captured her lips into a kiss as she spoke, getting them at just the right second and being able to slip his tounge in forcefully.**_

_** "It's not the booze talking, Maka." He growled as he pulled away, pulling her closer so he could lean down and kiss her neck. He found a good spot and nipped it a bit to hard, causing it to bleed quite a bit. She winced as she quickly moved her hand to push him away. As she was doing this, Blair came back in and upon seeing what was going on, she'd grabbed a frying pan and smacked it into the back of his head, knocking him out.**_

_** "Maka! Are you alright?" Blair screeched as the meister fell to the floor, her left hand wrapped around the bleeding spot as the blood seeped between her fingers and slowly dripped onto the floor. It was then that she lost conciousness. **_(A/N I don't know how to spell the word.)

~_Flashback end_~

"Well, seems as Shinigami-sama isn't willing to give up his son. Lets just see how well the black blood works inside of this one." Medusa muttered as she entered the room and flipped the lights on, causing Maka to temporarily go blind. As she came to, Medusa was walking closer and closer with a needle full of black blood that was to be injected into the little meister. She was in deep trouble this time, all she could hope is that someone found her before the witch injected to much black blood into her system. _'Save me, someone...'_ Maka thought as the needle punctured her arm painfully. _'Please...'_ She thought once more as she screamed bloody murder.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Nothing like a cliffhanger, eh?<strong>

**Maka: I'm dating Kid? And Soul tried to rape me?-! Rin, I'm going to murder you! *An encyclopedia appears from nowhere***

**Rin: Oh god O_O HELP ME! R&R and maybe she won't kill me! *Rin runs for her dear life***

**Maka: Yeah, I'm still going to kill you either way. *Chases after with the encyclopedia about to be chucked at Rin's head***


	2. Chapter 2

Maka woke up the next morning, she was feeling a bit different, as if nothing could hurt her. "Medusa-sama, she's awake." Mizune shouted through the door. Medusa walked in, nodding her head slightly to herself and slightly to Mizune.

"Hello, Maka. How are you feeling?" Medusa asked as she removed the dirty rag from the scythe meister's mouth. Maka gagged and spit to the side, narrowly missing the witches left foot.

"I feel different, like nothing can hurt me." She replied, attempting to wipe her mouth. "Can you unbind me? My arms are hurting really badly. Not to mention I have quite a few itches." Maka's left hand was twitching in irritation as she waited patiently for Medusa's answer. Insted of answering, Medusa used vector arrow, narrowly cutting the ropes that were binding the small girl. "Thanks."

"Now, every few hours I will be in here with a needle. You'd better be ready each time I come in." Medusa walked away but stopped by Mizune. "By any chance, do you know where Eruka went? She just up and dissappeared."

"No, I don't. Sorry, Medusa-sama." Mizune bowed appologetically. Medusa just sighed and left the room.

~To Death Bucks~

It was exactly eight o'clock Friday and Kid was just arriving at Death Bucks. He, of course, was the first one to arrive. Kid waited with Liz and Patty for Soul and Black Star to arrive. "Hurry, hurry, hurry. She said at eight o'clock!" Kid mumbled to himself as Soul arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, Blair was distracting me." Soul said, still partially annoyed at the purple cat. Kid just nodded a short nod and ushered him inside.

"Go find Eruka, she's probably wearing something to disguise herself." Kid whispered as Soul walked in and straight towards a table in the corner where Eruka was sitting, wearing her usual attire without the orange witches hat. As he sat down, Black Star arrived with Tsubaki and went inside after Kid. "Alright, we're here, Eruka. What do you need to tell us?"

"Listen, as you probably know already, Medusa has Maka." The six of them nodded and waited patiently for her to continue. "Well, I know where they are. But if I tell you, you need to set out right away. I already know that Medusa has put black blood into her, and is planning to use her against this school. Personally, I hate this school since the people here kill witches, but, I don't want to see it fall by the hands of a fellow student. I'll give you the adress, but remember, set out as soon as I hand it to you." Eruka reached into her back pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to Tsubaki. "I must go, Medusa probably already knows that I'm missing."

They all nodded and she turned into a frog, hopping away from the group of weapons and meisters. "Well, let's set out. We need to get to Maka before it's to late." Black Star shouted, earning a glare from everyone except for Tsubaki who apologized immediatly. The group of six left for the place where Maka was being held captive.

~To Maka~

It was the second time Medusa had come in the room, which meant that two hours had passed. "Hurry up with the shot this time, please." Maka asked, slightly annoyed. Medusa grumbled something incoherently and shoved the needle into her arm, making her cry out in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, you'd better be." Medusa growled out, one of the snake tattoo's shifting slightly as she noticed Eruka's presence. "Eruka! Where in Death's name have you been?" She shouted, startling the frog witch.

"I-I went to spy on Shibusen. Sorry I didn't ask before going, Medusa-sama." Eruka bowed and walked over to the two. "I see you've undone her bonds. Are you sure she isn't going to run the first chance she gets?" Medusa shook her head 'no' and proceeded to slowly inject the black blood into Maka's system. Eruka just nodded and left the room, looking for the Mizune sisters.

"I'll be back in another hour. Until then," the witch threw a wave over her shoulder as she exited the room, locking the door as it closed, secluding the scared girl by herself yet again. Maka was still plotting her escape, but she was having quite a few troubles planning how to do this. She was pretty sure all the windows in the room were locked, not to mention Free might be waiting out there if she did manage to get out. As Maka was thinking this, Eruka silently slipped into the room, closing the door as silently as she could manage.

"Maka, your friends are on their way here. I never actually went to spy on Shibusen students, I went to tell them where you were. Please, don't say anything to Medusa-sama or she'll kill me and I really don't want to die. I'm to young to die!" Eruka had started crying the moment she said Medusa's name. Maka nodded, then decided on something.

"Eruka, can you help me get out of here so I can meet them somewhere?" She asked the witch, waiting for the answer she was sure was going to be a 'no'. Eruka wiped her eyes and nodded, walking over to the farthest window in the room.

"You'll have to," she hiccuped, "go through this window. The Mizune sister's are watching the other windows along with Free." Maka nodded and got up, slightly stumbling as she did so. The witch unlocked the window, ushering the petite girl to hurry through. "Hurry up, please." She folded her hands together so Maka could get up to the window.

"Thanks for the help, Eruka. I can make sure no one hurts you, even if it means that Shibusen will treat me as a traitor." Maka crawled out the window, breathing in the fresh scent of the night air. She waved goodbye to Eruka and ran as fast as she could.

~Time skip~

~To the gang~

"Are we there yet?" Black Star complained. Three of the six had been walking for two hours. The other three had been riding on Beezulbub, Kid's skateboard. "Hey, I see something in the distance!" Black Star shouted and ran towards whatever it was he'd seen.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki called after her meister, following behind just barely. By then, she had noticed it as well. "I-I see it too!" Since Tsubaki had longer legs, she managed to run even faster than Black Star. As she neared the thing, she realized what it was. It was a dirty and bloodied Maka.

"Wh-What did y-you guys find?" Soul huffed as he made it to the same spot. He hunched over to catch his breath as Kid, Liz, and Patty arrived.

"It's Maka." Black Star said solemnly. They all looked down at the bloody girl, wondering what she was doing all the way out here when she should've been at Medusa's base.

"Wasn't she supposed to be at Medusa's base?" Patty voiced their thoughts, breaking the concentration of everyone there. "Ne, I think we should get her to Naigus-sensei, she doesn't look so good." Patty prodded Maka gently, causing her to wake up.

"Huh..? W-Who is it?" Maka asked, her voice was pained. Obviously she had been tortured, like they all had originally thought. "Patty? Everyone? What're you doing here?" Her vision was slowly starting to adjust to the minimal light shining down upon the group from the moon. As she looked around, tears formed in her eyes. They'd come looking for her, they really had missed her. Maka pushed herself up onto her knee's, swaying side to side slightly. "You really did miss me," the tears that had formed slowly dripped off of her chin and onto the desert ground.

"Of course we'd look for you, dummy. We missed you and Soul needed his meister." Kid smiled, feigning braveness so no one saw how worried he really was. "Do you need help up? You can ride on Beezulbub while we take you back to Shibusen," he gestured towards his skateboard where Liz was sitting. Liz quickly wiped her eyes as she noticed the two looking at her.

"Here, I'll help her." Liz offered, getting off of the floating board and heading towards Maka. She reached a hand out, helping the shrivelled girl up. "Maka, did you lose weight? You... You don't weigh as much as you used to. Not that you're fat or anything." She gently eased Maka onto Beezulbub as the group headed back towards Shibusen slowly. Maka smiled weakly as she nodded to the older girl. It pained Liz to see the meister in so much pain. It wasn't usual, the girl was always so lively and active, giving Maka-chops to whoever annoyed her. _'What happened to our Maka? What did that evil bitch do to her? I'm going to kill her whenever I see her, thats a promise.'_

~Tsubaki's p.o.v~

This wasn't normal, Maka was in pain. I really want to help her, but how? How am I supposed to help someone when I'm not a doctor? If only we'd gotten to her sooner, we'd've been able to save her from all this pain. I know everyone feels the same way, I can tell by the looks on their faces. Liz is pained, Patty, Kid, and Soul are sad, and Black Star has no expression, or energy. I wish I could take all this pain away from them, I don't like when my friends are hurting whether it be on the inside or out. "Maka, please get better." I whispered to myself as Maka's eyes slowly closed, her breathing slowly coming to a stop.

"Guys, Maka's not breathing!" Liz shouted as Maka's breath fully stopped. I froze. I couldn't move, one of my best friends was dying, and I couldn't help. Everyone had rushed over to her while I stayed frozen where I was. They were helping, I wasn't. Why, why does this have to happed right now? We need Maka, I need Maka. Who else am I going to talk to when Black Star does something compleatly stupid? Who am I going to spend the nights with during the weekends? Why couldn't it have been me insted of her? There was shouting, screaming, crying, all the emotions mixed into the group at the moment while I was still frozen, a look of pure horror on my face.

"Father!" I heard Kid shout, it seems he had used magic to summon his father. "We need medical help now! Maka, Maka's dying!" He was crying while Lord Death was trying to calm him down, to no avail. _'What did Medusa do to her? Why Maka?'_ I thought to myself as people rushed by in a blur. I couldn't think or see straight, something was blurring my vision. Tears? I was crying, I actually did have emotions deep down inside.

~Maka's p.o.v~

_'It's cold, silent, but it feels welcoming. Where am I? Could it be, I'm dying? I can't die now, I need to be there for my friends, especially Kid, Tsubaki, and Soul. Please, Lord Death, don't let me die. It's not my time to go yet. I still have things I need to do, things that I need to correct. I never got to tell Soul that I was sorry, or to tell Kid how I feel about him. Please, please, don't let me die yet.'_ I thought to myself as my body temperature started to slowly drop.

~Kid's p.o.v~

Why does she have to die now of all times? Why can't she live? We need her, no, I need her. I haven't had a chance to tell her how I feel about her, she need's to live. I need her to live. I could feel Maka's temperature slowly drop, and I knew she was dying. Her grigori soul was fading away, the color in her face was gone, she wasn't breathing. Is this how its supposed to end? Am I supposed to go on living without her? Are we supposed to forget about our time with her? No, that would never happen. _'Please, father, don't let her die. We, no, I need her. If she's gone, I'd kill myself just to be with her, please don't let her go.'_ I was crying, as was everyone else.

"Please, don't die on us Maka!" Black Star shouted, he was crying harder than all of us. He really needed her, more than any of us, even me. She'd been there since they were two, she was his best friend, and would always be his best friend. "Maka, please, don't go." If we could, any of us would've given up our souls just for her to live, thats how much we need her.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: A sad, sad ending. It even made me cry!<strong>

**Maka: Why'd I die?**

**Rin: You aren't fully dead... Yet...**

**Kid: RIN YOU BIG MEANIE! Don't make my love die T^T**

**Rin: I'll do what I want! R&R peepz! Tell me what you want in the next chapter and I'll concider it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooo sorry for such a late update! Well, here's chapter three to A Witches Help!**

* * *

><p>~Kid's pov~<p>

A few minutes passed by, everyone was silently mourning the loss of Maka. I would miss her, as would everyone else. That would never change. As we all silently cried, I noticed something. It was faint, but it seemed as if she was holding on just barely. "Hey, everyone, I... I think she's still holding on." I said slowly, focusing my soul wavelength on the faint one I'd felt.

"What do you mean, holding on? She's dead! She has no pulse, Kid!" Liz cried, tears rushing down her face faster. I shook my head, and she wiped her eyes. One look around the group, and I could tell they were waiting for an answer to what I'd meant by she was holding on.

"Her soul wavelength, I can feel it. She's not completely gone, not yet anyway. We need to get her to Death City before she really is gone," I explained to the group of five in front of me. Patty was already leaping for joy as she realized Maka wasn't dead... Yet. "You guys'll have to catch up, I'm taking her there on Beezulbub, full speed. Liz, Patty, transform so I can put you in my bag." The twin pistols nodded in agreement and transformed, landing in my hands with ease.

~Maka pov~

_'I can't go just yet, I need to stay here! If I die, what'll happen to everyone else? What about Kid? Will he go on living as if I had never been a part of his life? No, I can't think of that. I need to keep holding on, at least for a little longer. Let me gain conciousness, please, I need to talk to them all one last time.' _I thought to myself. Everything around me was getting cold, really cold. I could just barely feel the warmth of someone's hands beneath my knee's, and on my shoulder. There was no way I was going to die, not until I told Kid how I felt about him. The wind rushing past, the grip tightening slightly, a low hum. I could feel all of those things, just not myself. My grasp was slipping, I was dying and I knew this would be the last time I ever got to feel someone else's warmth. I knew this was it, this was the end of my life. I had fun at least, I got to meet everyone. I got to hear Soul play the piano, see Black Star be the idiot he was, have Tsubaki be the best friend a person could ever ask for. There was no way I could forget about Kid. He was my life, my first crush, my first love. Liz and Patty, they were like sisters to me, we were so close, but I'd never see them again. It was all over, it was done. My time was out.

~Normal pov~

Her soul wavelength was fading, and quickly. Kid could feel it, seeing as she was pressed tightly against his chest as they hurried towards Death City. "Please, don't let her die." Kid murmured to himself, feeling even more numb as he realized this was the last time they'd ever get to see the tiny girl. She was almost gone, he knew for a fact that once her time ran out, he'd have to bring her to his father. Black Star and Tsubaki had managed to keep pace with the reaper, Soul hot on their heels. At most, Maka had ten minutes left.

"Kid!" Liz shouted from his bag. "You know you aren't going full speed! If you were, we'd've arrived already!" Patty chimed in at the end, shouting 'yeah, onee-chan's right!'. Kid knew her time was short, and he wanted to spend it with her, not cooped up in a hospital, waiting to know if she was going to live or not. "Hurry up, Kid! Do you want her to die?"

"No, I don't." Kid shouted back, pushing all his energy into the board as it sped up. Beezulbub was now flying at a pace where no one would've been able to tell he passed by until the rush of air came over them. Within minutes, the four had arrived at Death City and Kid was almost out of energy. "Just... A little... Farther." Kid panted out as he just barely made it to the hospital. "L-Liz..."

"I got it," Liz picked Maka up with ease, seeing as the girl weighed no more than a small kid. "Patty, let's go." They sped up the steps to the emergency room, just a Kid passed out.

~Time Skip, Maka's pov~

A jab here, another jab there. Where on earth am I? These jabs, stabs, pokes. Are they needles? Did someone take me to the hospital? Am I going to live, or am I going to die? Another jab, and another. They should really stop before I break those needles. _'Thanks, Shinigami-sama. If I do live longer, I will definantly stop treating Soul like he's some sort of alien monster living with me.' _The corners of my mouth twitched into a smile and I could here yelling. Just a little more, please, a little more. I could wake up! I could surprise everyone with my quick recovery! Pushing, pushing, and more pushing. I could feel my eyes trying to open, but they wouldn't.

~To Kid and the gang, normal pov~

It was quiet, not a single sound except the tapping of computer keys, ringing phones, quiet talks between nurses. Every now and then, Soul and Kid caught snippets of the conversations going on around them. Most of the conversations seemed to involve Maka's name, and something about... Twitching, was it? Neither of them could tell. Sooner than later, Black Star got annoyed of the silence and spoke up, quietly.

"Hey, is anyone hungry? I can get some food, my treat." He offered, and looked around solemnly. Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and Chrona raised their hands. Chrona had come to the hospital the moment word started to spread across Death City that the best scythe meister was dying. Black Star grimaced and left the waiting room, heading for the elevator that could take him down seven floors to the cafeteria.

"D-Do you guys think she'll b-be alright?" Chrona stuttered. He was shaking visibly, trying to hold in the pain that was tearing his heart apart. Ragnarok popped out of the boys back and silently spoke to the group.

"That cow will pull through. You'll see. She ain't as weak as you all think she is! I should know, I've been hit by her Maka-chop's more than once. Soul can relate to that too!" Ragnarok rubbed his cheek as he remembered the painful chops Maka gave to him everytime he flipped her skirt. "Just wait and see, she'll be fine." With that, he dissappeared again, leaving behind feelings of hope. Chrona had calmed down slightly at his partner's small outburst but everyone could see he was still shaking.

"I trust Ragnarok." Tsubaki spoke up, quietly of course. "We all know how strong Maka is, she'll definantly pull through." As Tsubaki was saying this, a nurse came rushing up to them. Whether it was good or bad news, no one could tell.

"Hello, everyone. I'm nurse Saiya. I've got some news for..." The young nurse looked down at the clipboard she was holding then back at the group. "Soul and Death the Kid. If you would, please come with me." She gestured for the two boys to follow her, and they quickly did. "I've got some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"The bad news." Soul spoke for the both of them.

"The bad news is, Maka's in a coma." Soul clutched his head and leaned against the wall, he should've been with his meister, he shouldn't've done that horrible thing to her that night. "But, the good news is, she's recovering quite quickly. The last thing is, we don't exactly know when she'll wake up." The nurse smiled sadly and continued once again. "If either of you see Shinigami-sama or Maka's father, please tell them the news." Kid nodded and grasped Soul's arm, dragging him back the way they'd come.

"So, how is she?" Liz jumped up, a pack of half full frys landing on the ground.

"She's in a coma," all of them visibly gasped, "but, she's making a fast recovery. They just don't know when she'll come out of the coma." Soul finished. He was still clutching his head until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Soul, don't worry. I know my daughter and I also know that if she's truly like her mother, she'll be out of that coma in less than a week." Spirit was crying, but he'd managed to say that without a single pause. "I'm glad that she's recovering quickly though, I just hope it doesn't fall downhill again." Spirit attempted a small smile, which came out more as a grimace than an actual smile. "Kid, your father wants to see you. He's down in the foyer on the first floor." Kid nodded and quickly left the gang up there.

~Shinigami-sama and Kid~

Kid looked at his father as he arrived. "You wanted to see me, Father?" He stopped moving as he noticed the sad look on his fathers face; This wasn't a good sign.

"Kid, I'm sorry to say this at such a bad time, but, if Maka doesn't pull through within the next three days, we may have to pull the plug on her." Shinigami-sama sighed sadly and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm very sorry." With that, he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Well, this sucks.<strong>

**Kid: You had better make her live or so help me I will kill you!**

**Rin: We'll see, Kid. R&R please, people!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kid spent the next few days mulling over what his father had told him. _'She has to wake up soon, she has-' _His thoughts were cut off by a loud rap on his door. "It's open," he called out, smacking his forehead lightly then standing up.

"Kid, Maka's awake!" Liz shouted as she slammed the door open and rushed the kid into a giant hug. Kid stayed limp until she put him down then rubbed his side. "We should go see her, don'tcha think?"

"Yeah, lets go," the raven grabbed his jacket and led the blond to her sister in the foyer of the large house. Patty gave her sister a thumbs up before the three left for the hospital.

~To Maka and everyone~

"Maka, you're awake!" Soul shouted as he hugged the petite girl tightly.

"Wah, Soul! That hurts!" She cried out, forcing the scythe off of her. "It's good to see you guys again though, I was starting to forget your faces. Do you guys know where the others are?" The only ones who'd shown up so far had been Soul, Shinigami-sama, Spirit, and Stein. Three of the four shrugged.

"I know that Kid's on his way, but, I don't know about Black Star and Tsubaki." Soul chuckled lightly. "They're always late, don'tcha think?" He wrapped his arms around his head just as the blue-haired assassin broke through the window. "Oh, hey Black Star!"

"I HEARD MAKA WAS AWAKE! I KNEW SHE'D WAKE UP WITH MY GODLYNESS AROUND!" He shouted, hugging the girl which hurt her even more.

As the assassin let go, the taller raven threw her arms around the girls neck in a soft embrace then whispered into her ear, "Between the two of us, Black Star was crying the hardest when we thought you were dying back there." She smiled and let Maka go. Maka smiled slightly and shifted, wincing whenever her arm was jostled be it by her or someone else. For the next twenty minutes or so, they talked about what she'd missed during the time she was out.

"Ah, Maka, so it was true. You are awake," The shinigami smiled sweetly upon entering the room. It had been a while since he'd been able to smile properly around her, especially with what had happened the last few days. Maka nodded and smiled warmly, opening her arms for a hug. The raven was barely able to keep the tears back as he ran over to her side and embraced her tightly.

"Maka, we've missed you!" Patty screeched as she hugged the girl next. Then it was Liz, who had something to tell her.

"Hey, why don'tcha give your boyfriend a kiss? I know for a fact that you two haven't kissed yet." Liz chuckled darkly as she moved away and shoved Kid towards the hospital bed. He stumbled and landed on top of Maka, their lips meeting rather 'accidentally' as Liz would say. "Oh look, the lovebirds finally shared their first kiss." She cooed.

Kid moved away, blushing badly, and ran from the room, _'What the hell just happened? Why would Liz do that! Oh Death, please tell me she... Wait, she said 'lovebirds'... Oh no, she knows!' _His thoughts screamed inside of his head. Maka glared pointedly at Liz and she shrugged. "Liz! Why would you do that?"

"Reasons Maka, reasons. Kid's been wanting to do that for a while because whenever I started talking about you, he'd blush madly and when I asked why, he'd run from the room as if he'd done something bad." Liz knew she was lying, but hey, who cared? So long as those two stayed together, no one would mind. Patty stiffled a giggle as she ran after Kid, probably trying to get him to come back to the room where everyone was.

Black Star bursted out laughing the moment Patty was gone. "What... Was... That?" He managed to choke out between each spasm. As his laughs died down, he became 'serious'. (A/N As if Black Star could ever be serious around his friends) "Now then, Maka, when are you supposed to get out of this stupid, ugly, smelly, plain, annoying place?"

"Within the next week. They said so long as nothing bad happens to my condition, I may be able to leave today or tomorrow." Like that, Maka's thoughts were off of what happened between her and Kid just a moment ago. "Oh, you guys may want to know something about this..."

Shinigami-sama leaned a bit closer and looked her in the eye. "Maka, I'd rather your friends weren't in here if you're talking about whats going on right now." Maka nodded and he shooed everyone but Stein and Spirit out. "Now then, what is it you need to say?"

"You know how Soul has the small red demon in him, correct?" The three adults nodded, "Well, I've got a demon of my own. Her name is Medusa. She's been trying to communicate with me since I woke up and before then. Apparently when I was kidnapped, she'd planned on students coming to rescue me, she just didn't know that I'd escape. During the time she injected me with black blood, she'd also slipped a snake in."

"You mean, she could be listening to this conversation?" Stein asked.

"No. I've managed a way to surpress the snakes powers, just not for to long. The longest I can keep her from listening in is about five minutes."

"This isn't good, we have to get the snake out," Shinigami-sama muttered. "By any chance, Maka , do you know where the snake is located?"

"Stein should know, seeing as its happened to him before," the meister looked at her proffessor.

"Yes, I do know. It's located in the heart area." The gray-haired man looked down at the ground then perked up. "Can I do the dissection?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Sorry for the short chapter! I ran out of ideas. Anyone who has an idea for the next chapter, I will take into concideration.<strong>

**Maka: Please, please, please, please don't let Stein dissect me!**

**Rin: In all of my life, I never thought I'd see Maka begging for something.**

**Maka: Rin, shut the hell up! MAKA-CHOP!**

**Rin: *Bleeding on Maka's plush carpet***

**Maka: DAMNIT! R&R people; RIN YOU OWE ME A NEW CARPET! *Argueing consues between both parties***


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM NOT DEAD! I was just... taking a little break? Yeah, thats it... Taking a break... Anyway, this chapter is really mega short 'cause I if I had added the full part of it, the suspense would suck. So, yeah. Plus, someone said in a very nice way that I had to work on my suspense a little bit. Anyway, here ya have it my little kitties.**

* * *

><p>~Maka's Surgery~<p>

"Naigus, scalpel." Stein directed, holding his hand out for the medical tool. Maka'd been out for about ten minutes now. The Shibusen nurse handed him the tool and watched as he made a T cut, the top over Maka's perpetually small breasts and the bottom inbetween. Naigus reached out and the bloodied scalpel landed in her hand.

"Stein, slow down a bit or you'll scar her internal organs." Another doctor scolded.

"Gary, shut up. Naigus, the black blood is attempting to protect the organs. Do anything you can to stop that from happening or else this entire procedure will end in disaster." Stein commanded. Naigus jammed a needle into a vein on Maka's right arm and the black blood slowed down partially.

~Middle~

"Naigus, we need another shot!"

~End~

"The black blood has bested us. We've failed the procedure. She's back in her comatose stage." Gary hung his head and Stein growled. The blood splattered Doctor walked out of the room and towards the waiting room where many would think the entire school had gathered to see how Maka's surgery went.

"How's-"

"Is she-"

"What's-"

"Shut up!" Stein bellowed. Everyone quickly quieted down and waited for what he had to say. "Maka is back in her comatose stage; The procedure failed and the snake is still inside of her body. We'll attempt at removing it once again when she wakes up and recovers." Everyone moaned and started to disperse. "Now, Spirit, I should let you know this now before you figure it out on your own: Maka's life depends on her waking up. Apparently that snake has been sucking the life out of her just so it can stay alive."

"And if she doesn't wake up?" Spirit asked, looking up at his ex-meister.

"She dies."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Sorry for such a short chapter!<strong>

**Maka: Really, Rin? I'm in another coma?**

**Rin: Yup.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm not dead or anything but my forums, my school work, my part-time job, and a bunch of other things are taking away my time of typing and uploading. I promise that within the next week or two, atleast two of my stories will be updated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kid awoke, slightly disorientated as he sat up, holding a hand to his forehead as the other rested next to him. "I won't be getting much more sleep." He murmured to himself, fisting his hand in the sheets. That's right, he hadn't been getting much sleep since Stein announced that Maka, _his _Maka, might die. _'Stupid Medusa, stupid Stein, stupid everyone. Why couldn't we live normal lives? Except for the fact that we have partners that turn into weapons of course.' _Liz slammed the door open then, temporarily blinding him from the flouresant hallway light.

"Kid! Good, you're awake. Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Patty are all waiting downstairs for you, Chrona refused to come though." She half yelled. Kid waved his hand in a 'go away' gesture before falling back onto his bed and into the warmth of his pillows. The blond shook her head before walking over to him and grabbing the left side of his head, effectivly ruining the symmetry of his hair.

"Liz!" The boy shouted, quickly sitting up and attempting to fix the symmetry. "I'm up, I'm up. What time is it anyway?"

"Half past midnight." She stated then walked out of the room to allow him to get dressed in privacy. _'I remember the last time I woke him up. He got out of bed and... Oh God, I don't want to remember this!' _She thought, shuddering. Exactly eight minutes later, Kid waddled out of his room, fully dressed.

"What exactly did you need me for anyway?" Kid asked, rubbing his eyes slightly. Liz even noted the small amount of skin-colored blush on his cheeks. _'Probably hiding the bags under his eyes.'_

"Everyone is downstairs discussing a way to get back at Medusa for what she did to Maka," she answered, grabbing Kid's hand and dragging him down the grand staircase. Kid seemed to actually wake up as he hurried down the stairs, now dragging Liz. "Wow, I mention Maka and you don't get depressed?"

"Shut up, Liz. We're trying to find a way to get back at Medusa." Kid chided as he sat down next to Soul. The weapon just rolled her eyes and sat on the floor next to her now-asleep sister.

"As I was saying, I found out where Medusa's lair is when I overheard Stein talking about her with Spirit." Soul said, gesturing his hands just so he had something to do. "Her lair seems to still be in the desert where we found Maka. Eruka agreed to meet us here this time so that she could come with us. She's been wanting to get back at Medusa and now that she's free from all of the snakes, she wants to help us," Soul's expression grew somber, "but we don't know how to sneak her into Kid's house."

"Especially since Lord Death could walk in at any given moment and he'd immediatly kill her off." Tsubaki replied softly.

"I have an idea, why doesn't she just go to Soul's or your house?" Liz pondered, slightly afraid that it was something she shouldn't have said.

"Because ever since Maka's kidnapping and our involvement with Eruka to get her back, Lord Death has been keeping our houses under close watch." Soul answered dryly. "So the only place that would be safe to bring her is here."

"I can tell Father to keep away for a while because we're doing a school project that I don't want him to see," Kid murmured.

"Yeah but what if he asks to see the project?"

"We tell him that it was only something we wanted to test out and it blew up so we threw it out."

"That might just work!" Black Star grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"Now, back to the matter at hand, how are we getting back at Medusa for kidnapping Maka, almost killing her, and causing Kid so many sleepless nights?" Liz promptly asked, wanting to get back on track. "We'll probably need to fight her so that's one thing, but what about getting to her first?"

"We sneak in, its as simple as that." Patty grumbled upon waking and sitting up.

"What about Free and the Mizune sisters?"

"Leave that to me," Mifune, yes Mifune, said as he leaned against the window he'd come in through. Angela popped up and gave a small smile.

"Mifune!" Tsubaki cried, getting up and going to hug him. "We were wondering what was taking you so long, and I was starting to think you bailed on us and weren't going to come after all."

"Alright, alright, I'm here though, aren't I?" Mifune chuckled lightly after untwining himself from the raven. "I'll keep them distracted so it makes it easier to sneak in for you guys. One last question to get this all set up, when are we leaving?"

"Two days from now."

* * *

><p><strong>I sowwie but from now on, most of these chapters are going to be semi-short, short, medium, and rarely long.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Wanna murder me now? Cause now's your chance. *Opens arms, waiting to be killed* Anyway, here's a really late birthday present for my sister and me, our birthday was April fifteenth and we're both fourteen now.**

* * *

><p>Two days passed rather quick for the group. Preparations were completed, travel vehicle's chosen, travel <em>partners <em>chosen, etc. "Do you all have everything you need?" Kid asked everyone, earning a quick and short nod from each of them.

"We're ready to go so lets get going!" Patty complained, stomping her foot. "I want to get back to my giraffes within the next four days or I'll fu-" She was cut off with a hand being placed across her mouth by her sister. "Mmph!"

"Patty, be quiet. This is a serious matter and it requires our total focus whether you like it or not," Black Star said, surprisingly sounding like a normal person... If that were even possible for him. "Tsubaki, Soul, Stein, let's get going." The three followed him as he led them to a sleek black lambourghini.

"Spirit, Patty, Liz, let's go as well," Kid said, leading them to a sleek midnight-blue mercedes.

"I'm still not sure how Stein and Spirit found out about our plan..." Liz murmured to Kid softly, risking a glance at Spirit. "I know why he'd want to go, but what about Stein?"

"Stein needs to come along in order for me to turn into a full out weapon. Weapons and meisters, remember?" Spirit chuckled weakly. "And, enlighten me, why would I want to come along?"

"To kill the woman who's trying to murder your daughter or atleast get her under her spell. You also want to come along because you don't trust a couple of teenagers with a thing like this when it comes to Medusa being the one we have to fight. We also think you might be coming along because Chrona disappeared and because Father found out about this from his mirror." Kid replied, cutting Liz off from anything that she could've said. "I know Chrona is gone because we saw him leaving last night around midnight with Ragnarok out as a weapon. He was being pretty suspicious."

"You really pay attention, don't you Kid?" Spirit asked, rubbing the back of his head, mussing up his scarlet colored hair. Kid nodded curtly, ushering all of them into the car as he took the drivers seat.

~Three Hours Later~

"Baa baa black sheep..." Patty sang, swaying from side to side.

"Patty, for fucks sake! Shut the hell up!" Liz and Kid shouted simotaneously. "You've been singing continously for the past four fucking hours!"

"Damn you Kid," she shouted, connecting her fist with the side of Kid's head. "You bastard." He falls over, bleeding from one side of his face, causing him to pass out from lack of symmetry. "And it was three hours!"

Liz sighed and leans forward from the back seat, "How much further, Spirit?"

"Roughly three miles," he answered. He then yawned loudly. "I need to switch with someone before we get there."

"Pull over and let Patty drive then. She hasn't driven yet," Liz replied. Spirit did just that. He got out of the car after Patty did, only to be thrown back by an invisible force.

"You were right chii, they were coming." A voice says. "Too bad."


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm ready to be killed, literally. It's been a long time since I've updated because I've been lazy and my laptop was broken. Anyway, here's chapter nine to 'A Witches Help?'**_

* * *

><p>Patty blinks as she hears the voice, tilting her head slightly, "Who's there?" She calls out, being more brave than the others at the moment. "Cause I'm going to snap your neck like a giraffe if you're a bad guy!"<p>

Making another 'chii' noise, the mouse witch steps out from the shadows, a smirk on her face. "Hello Shibusen students and that perverted red head." She says, tilting her head slightly. "Blair, come here."

A soft mewl comes from the shadows as the purple cat walks out, her hat hiding her eyes as she looks at the ground. "Mewl..." She mews, finally looking up and looking at the students. "I-I'm sorry, but I couldn't allow you guys to go rescue Maka.." She reaches up, grabbing her left arm like Chrona would.

Kid narrows his eyes, looking between the two people, the witch and the cat. Sighing, he shakes his head slightly, "Blair, why would you do this to us?" He asks before looking between his weapons, "Patty, Liz, transform."

Recieving a nod, Liz mutters softly to herself, "Damn. I knew we couldn't trust that cat..." After that, her and her sister transform, landing in the males hands. Suddenly, the car containing Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Stein stops behind theirs, the four passengers climbing out quickly upon spotting the two females.

"Blair?!" Soul shouts, his eyes widening at the sight of the female. "What are you doing here?" He tilts his head slightly, taking a step forward, only to be blasted back by the cats' pumpkin cannon. "B-Blair? Why'd you do that?" Standing up, he dusts himself off, walking back to his original spot.

"Stay back!" The purple cat yells out, raising her gaze to the ruby eyed male. "Pum-pum-pumpkin, Halloween cannon!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over at Medusa's base, Maka was standing there, an insane grin on her face. "Poor Maka, allowing her body to be taken over like that." The girl coos, twirling around in Medusa's outfit.<p>

"M-Medusa-sama?" Eruka croaks, tilting her head slightly. "It's so weird talking to you while you're in Maka's body..."

"Shut up, frog!" Medusa shouts out, turning her yellow-ish green eyes to the other witch. "Where's Free? Didn't I tell you to get him like a half hour ago?"

"Ah, s-sorry! I'll get right on it, Medusa-sama!" She squeaks, running off in order to find the werewolf.

"About time..." The witch mutters, before smirking again. "This body is so young, it's a surprise they allowed her out of the hospital with just a small smile and me saying that I was fine, I just wasn't feeling good." She giggles, "I'm also surprised that they didn't stop me when I left Death City! And that no one noticed my soul!" She squeals, hugging herself and leaning backwards a bit before tugging slightly on the outfit she was in, aka Medusa's usual outfit.

"You wanted to see me, Medu- No! That Shibusen student-" Free yells out, only to be cut off with a Vector Arrow pointed at his neck.

"You may be immortal, Free, but this'll still hurt like a bitch." Medusa growls before moving the arrow away and smiling sweetly at him, "This is my new body, do you like it?" She chirps, twirling around.

"...Sure." He mutters, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rin: Well, that's the end of this chapter. I couldn't add anymore or else it would spoil the next chapter.<em>**

**_Maka: MY BODY?!_**

**_Medusa: She's too flat chested, but I'll make do of her._**

**_Rin: ...Alright then._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter, finally up... eue I suggest listening to Stand my Ground by Within Temptation while reading this chapter, just a suggestion though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Soul, having been blasted back by Blair's Halloween Cannon, now stands up, a hand held to his head. "Blair... Why would you do that?!" He yells, raising his crimson colored gaze to the female.<p>

"Because! Mizune and I are here to keep you from getting any closer!" She replies, standing her ground. "I work for Medusa, and I'm going to stand my ground until you all turn back and go back to Death City!"

Kid blinks, "You aren't serious, are you?"

Mizune laughs, "Of course she's serious! If she wasn't, do you think she would have actually hurt that albino boy?" She laughs again, holding her stomach.

Patty glowers at the female from her reflection on her gun form. "That bitch!" She yells, flailing her arms around in the reflection.

"Patty, shut up," Liz says, rolling her eyes as her reflection appears as well. "This is a fight, you can't be joking around right now."

Stein watches them, deciding against joining in the fight for a moment. "Sempai, come here." He calls out lazily, dropping the cigarette he'd had in his hand. "Let these guys handle the fight this time, Blair will probably go easy on them since she still loves all of us." Watching as the red headed male walks over, he turns his gaze back to everyone, going silent afterward.

"I know, you'll probably join in if things look too bad," Spirit replies softly, turning his gaze to the others.

Transforming his arms, he narrows his eyes slightly, glancing to the sides where his friends step up, Black Star with Tsubaki and Kid with Liz and Patty. "You guys ready to beat these two?" He asks softly.

Nodding, Black Star moves one foot back, his eyes narrowed, "Hell yeah. A big star like me is always ready!" He replies, only to receive a soft groan from his weapon partner.

"Black Star..." Tsubaki sighs, rolling her eyes in the reflection.

Kid closes his eyes for a moment before reopening them, the yellowish color of his eyes seeming a shade darker than usual. "I'm ready. Let's kick some ass then hurry to Medusa's base."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rin: Just to be mean, I cut it off there. You'll find out more about Medusa and Free and Eruka later!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_Panda: Hello, everyone! It's me, formerly known as Rin!  
>I know a lot of you have been looking forward to the update for A Witches Help? and for once, I finally can appeal to you all, because here is an extra long chapter, just because I know I've been a douche canoe, and owe you this!<em>

* * *

><p>Kid glances over towards Soul and Black Star before glancing over towards Mizune and Blair. From where they were, it would be easier for him and Black Star to just take on the two witches, while Soul went on with Stein and Spirit, but he knew that it might also not work.<p>

"Black Star!" Comes a startled cry as Tsubaki transforms herself into a sickle and chain.

Not another noise is heard though as, with one step forward, Black Star vanishes, already thinking up his own plan in his mind. Sure, he didn't seem as smart as the rest of them, and usually was very brash, but he was still smart when it came to battle strategies. Especially when the thing on the line was one of his friends. Especially Maka.

She was the one girl in their group who made everything fun, despite the fact that she usually would hurt one of them if they made a bad comment without meaning it. But she was also the one girl in their group who loved everyone, and always took care of them, because they were her friends.

And like he knew she would do if something like this ever happened to her, they were going to fight to get back what they cared about.

"Patty, Liz!" Yells Kid as he begins firing shots off at an alarming rate, fingers alternating between triggers as he shot little soul bits towards Mizune first, and then Blair, and back again.

They mostly want to focus on Mizune, who they knew would stop at nothing to kill them and keep them from interrupting Medusa's plans.

A glance to his left side shows Soul charging up at Blair, fury so clear in his crimson eyes, as Black Star reappeared, blades slicing through nothing but air as Mizune transforms quickly, mouses darting off to avoid the meister and his weapon partner.

When she found a safe enough spot, she transforms herself back, but she doesn't expect the blade that pierces through her leg, cutting off the limb.

"Stein!" Gasps Kid, surprised, though not enough to be taken away from his shooting, which he now aimed at the injured witch.

"Kids, get going. We can hold these two off. You need to find Maka and rescue her." He says, glancing at the six of them out of the corner of his eyes, before giving a quick little smile.

But that smile was soon wiped clean as an arrow pierced through his leg; the same right leg he'd cut off of Mizune just seconds ago.

Pain lances through his body, and he nearly falls, but with the handle of the scythe being used as a bit of a crutch, he stays standing, pained green eyes looking up to the witch that had just used a Vector Arrow to slice off his leg.

He wasn't sure if he could remain standing long enough to ensure that anything good was going to come of this.

...Most likely, he wouldn't be up standing for much longer. And that would mean it was all over. They wouldn't be able to rescue Maka, and it all would have been for absolutely nothing.

"Oh, Stein," clucks Maka, as she shakes her head, sitting on her little arrow of a tail, Free and Eruka standing at her sides. "Why should they go find me when I'm right here? It's too late, kids. Your precious Maka is gone. It's all me."

Cue a cackle from the witch as she spread her arms, dirty blonde hair billowing out beneath the snake's hood.

"Poor, poor Shibusen students. Thought you could save your little friend from her demise, did you? She gave in, let go of her soul, and let me right in. It was almost _too _easy."

Spirit made a little choking noise, eyes watering through the reflection as he stared at the girl that was once his daughter- no, still is his daughter. He knew she was still in there somewhere, and dammit, he was going to find her and save her and get rid of Medusa once and for all.

"Stein-"

"Spirit, whatever you're thinking, it won't work. Medusa's soul has nearly fully consumed Maka's. Even if we did somehow manage to save your daughter, she'll never be the same person she once was. She may not even survive, if we manage it. And if she does, well, you'll never get to see her again. Lord Death will make sure of that." Rasps the gray haired man, becoming weaker with each passing moment, blood pooling below him from his bleeding leg.

"But Stein, that's my _daughter_! We can't just let Medusa have her!" He whines, flailing around in the reflection as he looked up at his partner. What he saw in those green eyes was nothing other than despair- Stein had watched Maka grow up. He'd been there for her, her entire life, though she'd never really known of him until the battle between them.

"I'm sorry, Spirit. There's just no way. . . Unless we can somehow manage to infiltrate her soul with another, one that knows hers well enough to wake it from its despair and bring it back out, fighting. But we've got the immortal and three witches to worry about before we'll even have a chance of getting to her. Spirit, we're going to need more help. And I don't know who can help us.." He glances around, to the kids, the witches, Maka, and then at himself and his bleeding stump. This was not going to end well. At all. They needed help.

"I'll help," murmurs Kid, appearing next to the two.

"We will too!" Cheer Patty and Liz.

"And us!"

"Don't forget me; that's my meister," Soul says, giving a lazy grin. "And we all know that she'll respond best to me. I need to get close to her though. Close enough to the point where injuring me will injure Medusa as well."

Though injuring Medusa meant injuring Maka.

And all of them knew that. So Soul would have to hurry and get their souls to connect- before Medusa realized what he was doing and struck them both through the heart.

She could heal herself. He couldn't heal himself.

"Are you guys ready? We've got a fight to win, a meister to save, and a girl to bring home!"

And thus, they all readied themselves, weapons raised for a fight. Black Star and Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty, Stein and Spirit, and Soul, with only his bladed arms to use.

* * *

><p><em>Panda: Okay, so maybe not really long. But this is all I can really give you right now!<br>I've decided to start updates biweekly, so hopefully I can stick to that schedule! Work with me though, guys!  
>I've got school and stuff besides this, but I'll be trying!<br>Thank you for sticking with me! Reviews are appreciated!  
><em>


End file.
